cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of the League of Small Superpowers
The Charter of the League of Small Superpowers is the highest-level document of the League of Small Superpowers. Text of the Charter Preamble We, the League of Small Superpowers, in an effort to safeguard our community, and to maintain our values and principles as a united people, hereby enact this charter to defend our culture and those who call LOSS home. Furthermore, we hereby affirm to remain honorable to our allies in times of war and peace, and to never forfeit our principles and commitments Article I - Admission Any nation that is not already a member of another sovereign alliance can apply to become a member of LOSS. All admissions and admission requirements are handled by the Ministry of Internal Affairs and the Ministry of Recruitment. To become a member of the League of Small Superpowers, one must not be currently at war with another nation. One must also take a pledge to LoSS confirmed by signing the no war clause along with a background check to be done by the LOSS government. Article II - Government Section I - Prime Minister The Prime Minister shall be the leader and executive figure of the alliance. The Prime Minister shall have the power to propose laws governing the Alliance. Laws proposed by the Prime Minister may be overturned by the Council of Ministers with a 4/5 veto majority. All Laws proposed by the Prime Minister will contain a seven day cool down period, to allow the Council of Ministers proper time to execute their veto power. A law may take instant effect if the Council of Ministers agrees to approve it with a 3/5 vote. The Prime Minister has a say in all alliance affairs including treaties, wars, laws and membership actions. Prime Minister disapproval of any issue may be overturned by the Council of Ministers with a 4/5 veto majority. The Prime Minister shall oversee and guide the Council of Ministers for the betterment of the Alliance. The Prime Minister shall be elected to eight week terms by the General Assembly. Elections Elections for the Prime Minister shall take place over a five day period with three days for nominations and campaigning and two days for voting at the end of the eight week term. Impeachment The Prime Minister may be impeached by 4/5 Council approval. In the case that the Prime Minister is impeached, the Council may appoint a replacement Prime Minister with 3/5 Council approval who will finish the current term. If that majority is not reached, the current term will end and elections will immediately be held. Duties of the above parties Resignation In the case the Prime Minister resigns from office for whatever reason, (s)he may appoint a replacement with 3/5 Council approval to finish the term. If such an arrangement is not attained, the same procedure as if an impeachment was held shall take place. Section II - Council of Ministers The Council of Ministers shall be the leaders of their respective departments and shall run the day to day affairs of the alliance within their jurisdiction. Ministers shall have the power to create procedures and rules within their respective departments sign and void treaties via Council vote, along with Prime Minister approval; remove or reprimand alliance members via Council vote, along with Prime Minister approval. War may be declared via Council vote, along with Prime Minister approval. As a ruling body, the Council of Ministers will function as a check and balance of the Prime Minister, with a 4/5 veto majority necessary to overcome Prime Minister disapproval of any law, action, or treaty. Ministers are solely appointed by the Prime Minister. At the beginning of each term, even if reelected, the Prime Minister shall announce his/her Council of Ministers although (s)he may make any changes (s)he deems necessary to the Council at any time. Activity It is expected of every Minister to remain active. The Minister is also expected to resign in the case (s)he cannot maintain the required activity. If (s)he does not resign, it is the Prime Minister’s duty to replace him or her. Minister of Foreign Affairs: The Minister of Foreign Affairs is in charge of the foreign affairs of the alliance. When signing or voiding a treaty, the Council of Ministers bind the action with a 3/5 vote majority, along with Prime Minister approval. The Minister is responsible for the embassies on the forums as well as recruiting and assigning diplomats to other alliances. The Minister of Foreign Affairs will also be in charge of the treaty vault and the Wiki treaty list ensuring that the information is accurate and up to date . They The Minister of Foreign Affairs will be the primary contact regarding all diplomatic matters. Minister of Defense: The Minister of Defense is in charge of the LSAF and the Shadows. The Minister of Defense will be responsible for maintaining a functional military through the recruitment, and training of military officers and soldiers. The Minister of Defense is also responsible for the building and nurturing of comradeship and organizational pride within the military. The Minister of Defense also has the authority to declare any member of LOSS in bad standing a rogue, or any nation unlawfully identifying as a LOSS member a ghost. Minister of Internal Affairs: The Minister of Internal Affairs is in charge of the Internal Affairs of the alliance. The Minister of Internal Affairs is responsible for maintaining the state of the alliance. The Minister of Internal Affairs will be in charge of forum upkeep as well as contacting and keeping members informed about important alliance matters. The Minister of Internal Affairs will also be in charge of keeping an up to date list of the membership, scanning the AA for ghosts and reporting them to the Minister of Defense. All awards and accomplishments will be developed, monitored, and celebrated by this minister. This minister will be in charge of recruiting and masking new alliance members. Minister of Finance: The Minister of Finance is in charge of the Alliance Finances. The Minister of Finance is responsible for Alliance tech deal programs as well as alliance sponsored aid, and growth programs. The Minister of Finance shall work with the Minister of Foreign Affairs on all inter-Alliance tech deal and aid programs. The Minister of Finance will work in conjunction with the Minister of Internal Affairs and the Minister of Education. Minster of Education: The Minister of Education is in charge of the education of the members of LoSS. The Minister of Education is responsible for ensuring the development and education of the alliance. The Minister of Education will maintain audits as well as creating and keeping guides up to date. The Minister of Education will work alongside the Minister of Finance on organizing trades and tech deals. Article III - Rights Section I - General Assembly Everyone that has received full membership has the right of a seat in the General Assembly, which votes on charter amendments and government elections. Section II - Impeachment & Expulsion Any member of the General Assembly can propose a motion to impeach an official, or to expel any member from the alliance. The government will discuss and vote within 7 days of the proposal. Section III - Amendments Amendments may be made to this charter by a vote of the Council of Ministers with a 4/5 vote, along with Prime Minister approval as well as a 66% majority approval of the General Assembly voters. Article IV - Resignation Any member in good standing may resign from the League of Small Superpowers except in a state of emergency, such as an alliance war. Any member leaving in debt to LoSS will be expected to pay back the money owed to LoSS in a timely manner. Category:Alliance charters Category:League of Small Superpowers